WillNE
William Jonathan Lenney (born ), better known online as WillNE, is an English Commentary YouTuber commonly associated with Stephen Tries, ImAllexx, Memeulous, the Sidemen, and, more recently, James Marriott. He was also a member of former channel XO, which, as of November 2019, has been inactive since June 20, 2019, alongside True Geordie, Stephen Tries, Laurence McKenna, and Max Smith and Cam Kirkham in later videos. About Will was born in Newcastle, England. He was raised in Whitley Bay with his parents. He has a pet dog named Darcey. In the 19th episode of Campcast - a podcast of his roommate ImAllexx and fellow YouTuber James Marriott, he confirmed that he's dating a girl named Mia. Mia has been - as of October 2019 - in 3 of his videos: 2 on the WILLNE channel, 1 on the S2W channel. It is a recurring joke on his channel that he has a square head, which leads to him often being compared to the Minecraft character Steve. YouTube Career WillNE is well-known for his comentary reaction videos where he reacts and makes fun of things happening on the internet. He rose to fame by making videos on BGMedia that went viral. WillNE often collaborates with Memeulous, ImAllexx and James Marriott as they all live close to each other. He also collabs with his close friend Stephen Tries, the latter of which he did a tour with in 2018, "This Week On The Internet Live" based on his popular series of the same name on his channel (often abbreviated to TWOTI). Will is also good friends with all of the Sidemen members, and has played in two of the Sidemen Charity football matches. He also has a second channel called S2W where he predominantly makes reddit and gaming videos, and extra content from main channel videos. He was also a part of the channel XO, with other YouTubers Brian "True Geordie" Davis, Stephen Tries, Laurence "Lozcast" McKenna and, in later videos, Max Smith and Cam Kirkham. The channel featured skits, sports news, podcasts and general comedy for over a year but, as of November 2019, has been inactive since June. It has been confirmed by XO member True Geordie that the XO channel is now an abandoned project and will not return. WillNE vs Morgz Mum Since around December 2018, Will has been in a subscriber battle with Jill Hudson, better known as Morgz Mum. At first, it was a casual mention by Will saying she was closing in on him in sub count, but she seemingly knows who he is and mocked him after she overtook his channel. Will decided to make an advertisement on YouTube and Twitter featuring people like Stephen Tries, ImAllexx, and other friends and subscribers. He explained how he mapped out the whole idea in the video I Bought Ads For My YouTube Channel to fight back and overtake Morgz Mum again, which introduced the movement #Sub2WillNE. Many of his subscribers joined in by making posters, buying billboards, printing out Will's flyer and posting them everywhere and many other things to get people to subscribe to his channel. In the next TWOTI video, he explained Jill wasn't pleased and decided to throw darts at a picture of his face, among other things, to mock Will. Will then retaliated to this by saying they - he and the subs - "cannot lose to a middle-aged woman from Sheffield, UK". In the TWOTI video Belle Delphine Responds To My Video, Will said Jill had responded. In the TWOTI before that, he, in the company of Alex, spent 2,500 pounds on Delphine's Patreon. He wasn't interested in her "NSFW" pictures, but donated to gain more publicity against Jill again. They video chatted and discussed strategies on how to do this. Delphine responded to Will's £2,500 donation, which Will later showed to Alex and George; she Delphine said Morgz' Mum needed to be stopped, shot a doll with Jill's face on it several times with an AK-47 displayed in the background. She then threw the doll down a flight of stairs, thus showing she was "on Will's side" in the battle against Morgz Mum. Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: December 22, 2017 *2 million subscribers: January 7, 2019 *3 million subscribers: September 5, 2019 Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers